Couples
Episode 5: Couples '' ''~Jaydex~ Jade walked over to Luke and Robin. They seemed to be getting very close over the past month. "Hey." "Hey." Robin replied. "Don't look behind you..." She said. Jade looked puzzled. "What-?" Jade looked behind her and saw Caylex. He smiled. "Robin!" Caylex groaned. "Anyways, c'mon Luke." Robin announced. "Where are we going?" Luke asked as Robin pulled him away. Jade heard her say, "Places," but she wasn't 100% sure. "We still on for BreadstiX tonight?" Jade asked. Caylex nodded and held hands with Jade. ~The Beginning of Something More?~ Will walked into the choir room. Luke raised his hand. "Yes, Luke?" Will asked, setting down his bag. "Can I sing something for the class?" He asked. "Sure, go ahead." Will sat down on his chair and let Luke sing. "I'm dedicating this song to Robin." Luke said. Robin tried to hid her smile, but she blushed. Luke: I don't know but... I think I maybe Fallin' for you Dropping so quickly Maybe I should keep this to myself Waiting 'til I.. Know you better I am trying.. Not to tell you.. But I want to.. I'm scared of what you'll say So I'm hiding… What I'm feeling.. But I'm tired of Holding this inside my head I've been spending all my time Just thinking about yah I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life and now I found yah I don’t know what to do I think I'm falling for you... I'm falling for you... As I'm standing here And you hold my hand Pull me towards you And we start to dance All around us I see nobody Here in silence It's just you and me I'm trying.. Not to tell you… But I want to… I'm scared of what you'll say So I'm hiding what I'm feeling... But I'm tired of Holding this inside my head I've been spending all my time Just thinking about yah I don’t know what to do I think I’m fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life And now I found yah I don’t know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you... I'm fallin' for you... Ooh, I just can't take it My heart is racing Emotions keep spinning out I've been spending all my time just thinking about yah I don’t know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life and now I found yah I don’t know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you... I'm fallin' for you... I think I'm fallin' for you I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me And now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin' for you I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me And now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin' for you... I'm fallin' for you... Oh, I'm falling' for yah' '' '~Boyceweilder~ * * * ~All The Wrong Reasons~ "Look, I know you like Jade and she's with my ex, so I think it'd be better if you just went to BreadstiX with me tonight." Audrey demanded at Jonas. "Why?" Jonas asked. "If life gives you lemons, you use them to make lemonade. You don't throw them away." Audrey said. "Consider me your lemons." "One, that sounds gross. Two, I don't like lemons." Jonas replied awkwardly. "Fine then. Oranges then." Audrey replied. "No." Jonas walked away. * * * Jade: Stop me on the corner '' ''I swear you hit me like a vision I, I, I wasn't expecting But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it Don't you blink you might miss it See we got a right to just love it or leave it You find it and keep it Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky Shining how we want, brighter than the sun I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had Cause you're so damn beautiful Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae And everybody needs to get a chance to say Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky Shining how we want, brighter than the sun Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before I swear you hit me like a vision I, I, I wasn't expecting But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go? Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah Oho, yeah, oho Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah Brighter than the sun. Brighter than the sun. Brighter than the sun. Oho, yeah, oho Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun' '' "Are we starting a theme or something?" Mr. Schuester asked the class. "I have a song that may...shake things up again." Audrey said. She walked front and center, her Cheerio skirt flopping as she walked to the front of the classroom. ''Audrey: '''I see you driving 'round town' '' With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with yah Ha, now ain't that some sh… And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess he's an X-Box and I'm more Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you '''Nicole and Kaylie: '''Oh, she’s a gold digger Just thought you should know it '''Audrey: '''I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep yah'' '' Trying to please yah 'Cause being in love with you face ain't cheap. I pity the fool that falls in love with you '''Nicole and Kaylie: '''Oh she’s a gold digger'' '' Just thought you should know it '''Audrey: '''I've got some news for you Ooh, I really hate you right now Now baby, baby, baby, why do you wanna hurt me so bad? So bad, so bad, so bad I tried to tell my mamma but she told me This is one for your dad '''Nicole and Kaylie: '''Your dad, your dad, your dad Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy, lady? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oooh!'' '' * * * '~SanLaek~ Leo walked over to Jasmine. "Go out with me." "What?" Jasmine asked. "You heard me." Leo replied. He noticed that Jasmine was sitting next to Emily at the lunch table. "Uh..." Jasmine said, not knowing what to say. "Fine." Leo said and walked over to Carter, at the other side of the table. "Get Jasmine and the Glee clubbers to Kopieati Mall tomorrow." *Next Day: Kopieati Mall* "C'mon Jasmine. Someone wants to talk to you," Carter took Jasmine and placed her where Leo told him. "What?" Jasmine said. Just as she said that, music started. ''Leo: '''Oh, her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shinin' Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her every day (yeah) I know, I know When I compliment her she won't believe me And it's so, it's so Sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? " I say When I see your face' '' ''All: '''Face '''Leo: '''There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing' '' ''All: '''Amazing '''Leo: '''Just the way you are' '' ''All: '''Are '''Leo: '''And when you smile' '' ''All: '''Smile '''Leo: '''The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing' '' Just the way you are Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for Then just stay the same So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I'll say When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are The way you are The way you are Girl you're amazing Just the way you are When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are'' ''